MY FEELINGS!
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: HAPPY B'DAY ARU...HERE IS ONE MORE GIFT FOR U!MY FEELINGS FOR U WHICH CANT BE PORTRAYED BY USING HANDFUL OF WORDS MADE BY THE HANDFUL OF (26) ALPHABETS!LOVE U ARU!


Aru,here comes your second gift by my side…..

Not a story just my feelings for u!

Love u loads aru!

.

.

Aru,tu kya h yaar?i mean tujhe ek word me describe to kiya hi nai ja sakta!tu bohot bohot bohot special h for me!paagal h naughty h kiddo h(phir bhi mom h meri..sharam kar aru!:p:p)jokes apart,I love u aru…

18 june…

Is din hum friends bane the aru….hamari friendship started by the note for u against that basher maria….i didn't knew u at that time but still somewhere I felt that I should write that note for u…and that note was proved to bhi fruitful….yeah,quite fruitful….i got a friend then a best friend then a soul sis and now a mother like u…jitna thanks bolu kam h aru…u were the very first person to say me that friendship me thanks and sorry ki jagah naii hoti with your comment when I said thanks to u…your comment was " _ **le,kar diya kabada…friendship me no sorry yaar"**_ ….u remember this comment….no?well,I do!aise hui hamaari dosti!i love that day….

.

.

Then after some days I made an account on fb and there we became veryyyyyyyy close..rite aru!*smile*there I find a best friend of mine in u…thanks for that…..soon u shared many secrets of yours with me….and I too shared and our bond became stronger and stronger day by day…tune aajtak meri har baat patience k saath suni h chaahe wo jitni bhi stupid,silly ya jhoothi kyu na lage….tune mere hard times me(along with roohi di) mujhe bohot support kiya…love u for that yaar….

.

.

But some days later me fb se offline ho gayi coz of my id problem…..and I missed u a lot…ff pe zyaada baat nai hoti thi na that's y I missed u more…but we used to talk..though a bit less but still we used to talk….

.

.

Then the most important day of my life came….

As I knew that trusting someone very easily is a bit difficult for u…and I totally understood!and I wanted to win your trust…and that day I did it…

I generally asked aru that ab tujhe mujhpe trust h kya?

And she said-ya completely….i can trust you blind foldedly….

I was so happy as winning someone's trust(that too of the people very close to us)is the biggest happiness….

And that day itself I got a mom like u..when I said thanks aru for trusting me..it means a lot to me….and u gave me a lot of happiness…

And she said-awwiieee…sho shweet bache :*:*

And I in masti said-hahaha…..me teri bachi to tu meri mom hui!

she said-haha….tu bhi mera bacha from today…

and I was sooooooooooooo happy….thanks aru…thank u soooooooooooo much for giving me so much happiness…mujhe nai pata me ye(itna pyaar care and all)sab deserve karti hu ya nai but still ab in sab k bina reh bhi nai sakti…love u loads…..

" _ **allah se agar koi dua karni hogi to yehi karungi ki tujhe har khushi de and teri har ichaa har zaroorat ko pura kare! Ameen!"**_

" _ **apne aap ko kabhi kam mat samajhna aru..u r the best and u will rock everywhere…love u mummaaa!god bless u!"**_

" _ **when u smile,its like sunrise…and I want this sunrise everyday so….ALWAYS KEEP SMILING"**_

" _ **I love my EYES when u look at it,I love my NAME when u call it,I love my HEART when u stay in it,I love my LIFE when a great friend like u stays in my life!"**_

" _ **aru,I can fight even the hardest problem of my life if u r with me…but I cant fight the easiest problem if u r not with me…..please be with me always as I cant live without u…love u loads…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Take care..**_

 _ **Keep smiling..**_

 _ **Love u loads..**_

 _ **Party hard….**_

a/n:so,here were my feelings for u aru…though I haven't mentioned evry feeling…coz its impossible to express what I feel for u…I love u as a whole…and I will love u till the moment I will take my last breath….(matlab aru tujh mujhse chutkaar 80-90 yrs baad hi milega..hahaha…jhel mujhe aaraam se!;);):p:p)

love u a lot aru!

Guys your reviews are welcomed but bashings are strictly prohibited…

And aru,aditi(my sis) k taraf se ek msg h…

Aru di/areej di,

Wishing u many many happy returns of the day….enjoy your day to the fullest and party hard…may u get every happiness in your life…love u di!thanks for giving me a sis like u!:)

.

.

Here I end up with this…but there are a lot of feelings unexpressed…coz I cant express them in words…

Love u loads…mmuuaaahhh!


End file.
